


Gingerbread

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Heero tries a gingerbread latte for the first time.





	

“’Ro, stop making _that_ face.”

Heero glared back as best as he could in his current predicament. It wasn’t exactly a death glare – it couldn’t be when his face was covered in froth and cream from the sugary hot drink that Duo had purchased for him.

If Duo hadn’t bought it for him, there was no way in hell that Heero would’ve tried a gingerbread latte. In fact, he agreed with Wufei regarding the over-abundance of “holiday” themed drinks and snacks and the unnecessarily variants (who would want to drink egg nog hot chocolate was beyond Heero) yet here he was, holding a Christmas themed paper cup as he walked beside Duo in the stale colony air.

Usually there would be snow in the colonies at this time of year – an impressive example of the engineering marvels of the colonies – yet there had been a malfunction and the usual seasonal “first snow” had yet to surface. This didn’t dampen Duo’s usual Christmas cheer and Heero was very used to indulging Duo at this time of year. Even if it meant trying a gingerbread latte.

“Come on… it can’t be that bad. We’ve had worse Christmasses, right?” Duo said taking a long swig of his own drink as they walked side by side through the Christmas market that had taken residence near the Preventer colony HQ.

Heero only shook his head in response, a slight smirk on his lip to show he was at least slightly amused by the situation. Yes, drinking a gingerbread latte was not as bad as some of their previous holiday experiences that did include such highlights as nearly dying but he still wasn’t going to be swayed by the sickly drink. He knew he didn’t have a sweet tooth but still even if he did… Heero doubted it would be to his taste. He’d had too many years of unflavoured protein based meals eaten in the cold of Dr J’s lab for his body to accept the sugar content.

“Yeah,” Heero said after one more attempt which almost caused him to shudder, “but I don’t understand how the hell you can drink this.”

Duo response was a melodramatic gasp and he pulled on Heero’s sleeve to stop him in the middle of the busy street full of Christmas shoppers. “How can _I_ drink this? This is Christmas in a cup, my man! This is the taste of holidays for centuries! It’s a tradition that spans back to earth! That’s how I can drink this –!”

Heero found Duo’s often ridiculous hyperbole in turn both massively irritating and highly amusing and he had come to know there was one way of stopping Duo’s words. By kissing those words away.

He pressed his lips firmly to Duo’s, wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him in so that there groins were pressed together. Duo made a “mph” noise at first before he relaxed into the kiss, his mouth opening so that Heero could probe and swirl and taste the sickly gingerbread on Duo’s tongue.

Once Duo had relaxed in his arms, Heero released him and stepped back as he tried to stop the smug look from surfacing on his face. It was hard not to look smug when Duo’s eyes were blown and his lips were pouty and shining.

“I think,” Heero said with a smirk, “that I prefer the taste of if on your lips.”

With a flourish, he deposited the rest of the drink in a nearby trash can. He was sure Duo was about to say something about wasting the drink but they didn’t happen. Instead he turned to see Duo looking up at the colony sky, his eyes wide as the snow began to fall from the ducts above. Without another word, Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders and looked up at the falling snow as he felt it land softly on his face.

It was true that Heero struggled with some Christmas traditions but when stood with Duo by his side, he forgot about that. As after all, there were worse ways to spend Christmas than with the taste of gingerbread latte in his mouth.


End file.
